


Vision Impairment

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Blindness, Disability, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Signs of Depression, vision impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert becomes blind after a Illness.





	Vision Impairment

Aaron sighed heavily, defeated. He gently sat down where there was space on the edge of the bed and started threading his fingers through the blonde locks. 

“ Come on Rob, you know you need to get up. “ Aaron told him again, hates seeing his husband depressed especially since the eye loss. 

“ what’s the point? It’s not like I can see or go anywhere. “ Robert grumbled, tugging the quilt around himself more. 

“ You know the Doctors said you can still have a full filled life still without your vision. “ Aaron tried but he knows it’s going on deaf ears. 

Aaron hates how the flu was the cause of Robert’s vision impairment. The Doctors said it is uncommon for this to happen as the flu can damage the eye muscles. Now there is nothing to help Robert regain his vision.  
Aaron watched Robert broke down in floods of tears in the Doctors room, before going deathly quite in the Mill and never leaving their bedroom. 

It’s been 3 days, yet it feels like a century. 

Robert turned to the voice hoping Aaron is there and isn’t somewhere else in the room. 

“ What a load of bullshit. “ Robert spat out. “ How can I have a full filled life when I can see no shit? I’ll be walking into everything, people will be laughing at me, I will be trapped in my own body seeing just darkness. “ 

“ You can have a walking stick.” Aaron suggested. 

Robert laughed coldly. “ a walking stick? I still won’t have a clue what’s going on will I? “ 

“ no, but you can hear what’s going on and picture it in your head. “ 

“ Even when Seb starts walking? Or when Liv finishes another piece of her art work? Or when I want to see my beautiful husband - “ Robert’s voice cracks the lump coming up in his throat. Aaron wipes away his tears. “ you might as well divorce me. “ Robert said afterwards. 

Aaron’s eyes went wide panicking. “ what?! Why would you say that for? “ he asked appalled. 

“ Because you’re young, you shouldn’t be become a carer. You’ll resent me one day. “ Robert told him, knowing. 

“ I will never resent you Robert. You are my beautiful husband, I married you through sickness and health - “ 

“ we did our own vows. “ Robert piped in. 

Aaron smirked softly. “ and the original ones still count. “ 

Robert started to softly cry.  
“ I don’t want you to leave me, but I already feel like I’ve left you. “ 

Aaron shuffled closer to Robert and placed the softest of kisses to his cheek. “ I will always be there for you, no one comes close Rob. We can get you counselling to help you, because I think you need it. “ 

“ I don’t. “ Robert responded with a grumble. 

“ You haven’t left our bed in 3 days or haven’t eaten anything for that matter. You are saying you wished you died, or talking about not wanting to be here. “ Aaron pointed out, heartbroken. “ you need to talk to someone Robert, I will be there for you to talk to as well okay? “ 

Robert made a straggling noise in the back of his throat from the broken cries. He sniffled hard, subconsciously knowing Aaron’s right but cannot accept it yet. 

“ I love you Aaron. “ He choked out. 

“ I love you too, and Liv and Seb. We will help you Robert. You’re not alone. “ Aaron gently told him, stroking his husbands cheek. 

But he does feel alone. So, so lonely, like he is stuck in a tunnel and can’t see a way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I Googled illness and it said the Flu for one of the illnesses.  
> I don’t know if it is 100% accurate, so I apologise if it is wrong.  
> I was considering quitting writing for good, but I really wanted to write this, I hope this is okay?


End file.
